GleeRonpa
by RandomRandomKingly
Summary: Something I thought up randomly, out of the blue. Its a story of Makoto and/with an A cappella group singing and dancing a song. Sorry if its not good.


**I don't know why, but I've been very interested in Glee, I guess maybe because of its A cappella like? or maybe dramatic? or maybe its the fact that Grant Gustin is in it! I don't really know, but I am very interested in it.**

 **While listening to Uptown Girl, Glee version on loop, I came up with the idea of Makoto being in an A cappella group with a bunch of other boys and just singing and dancing to this song, I don't know it was out of the blue!**

 **This will also be somewhat OOC, and different of course, and this is purely just for fun.**

 **I kinda suck at making stories, so this might be a bad one. Oh well, I just wanted to put my idea into action. Enjoy or not, I really don't care.**

 **I don't own DangaRonpa, or Glee or the song Uptown Girl**

* * *

It was lunch time, Makoto and a bunch of other 78th members were following him to the courtyard to eat lunch outside, since it was a nice day out, they thought it would be nice.

Makoto was chatting with Kyoko, his girlfriend, until they heard people singing, everyone went to go see who or what it was.

Upon arriving to the singing, Makoto looked wide eyed but it quickly turned into a smirk, it was his A cappella group doing the singing.

They were randomly dancing, most snapping to the beat and just watching but still singing.

One singer in the group, Hinata started it off with the first line, and lead everyone with a group dance. "Uptown _Girl, she's been living in her white bread world, as long as anyone with hot blood can, and now she's looking for a downtown man, that's what I am."_

Then suddenly, Makoto jumped in with the next line, _"And when she knows what she wants from her type, and when she wakes up, and makes up her mind."_

Everyone turned to Makoto, the boys were all shocked and surprise to see another one of their great members, Hinata went to him with glee and pulled Makoto to the center. Everyone that's in the courtyard started cheering and they continue to watch the show. People in class 78th were all shocked, they didn't know Makoto was part of the A cappella group. Kyoko even more, she has a small amused look when watching her boyfriend sing and dance.

Hinata sang the next line, _"She'll see Im not so_ _tough_ _just because im in love with an Uptown Girl, you know I cant afford to buy her pearls, but maybe someday when my ship comes in, she'll understand what kind of guy i've been, and then ill win."_

After that moment, Kazuichi, another singer, who was singing the background part, walked up to a girl named, Sonia Nevermind, and brought her in the middle, all the boys lined up behind Makoto and Hinata, Kazuichi lined up with the rest, and the whole line was dancing as one big group. Looking at the three in the middle.

Hinata started dancing around Sonia clockwise, Sonia was smiling at Hinata, he sang the next line, _"And when she's walking she's looking so fine."_

Makoto then jumped in dancing around Sonia counter-clockwise and sang the next line, _"and when shes talking she'll say that shes mind."_

Makoto then continue with the next line, _"She'll say im not so tough, just because im in love with an Uptown Girl, she's been living in her_ _white bread world, as long as anyone with hot blood can, and now she's looking for a downtown man, that's what I am."_ During the tough part Makoto and Hinata flexed one arm, Sonia and all the girls giggled at the sight. Sonia smiled and shook her head, and walked back to the crowd and continued watching.

The boys then seperated, now snapping and singing a background part, Makoto, Hinata and another boy, started doing flips in the air, during that time. Everyone cheered for them each time.

Lastly they all blocked up, and danced as one big group, Hinata finished it with the last lines of the song, _"Uptown Girl, she's my Uptown Girl, you know im in love with an Uptown Girl, my Uptown Girl, you know im in love with an Uptown Girl."_ In the middle near the end of the part, they all planted in one spot, backs straight and hands behind their backs, excepted for Hinata who stepped forward, sang a little part by himself, but finished off with everyone holding out the last word.

Everyone exploded with loud cheers. The boys smiled and took a bow.

Kyoko then walked up to Makoto, with some classmates following, she then said to him, "Makoto, I didn't know you were part of this group, you look cute dancing and singing." She had a smirk on her face, voice dripping with playfulness.

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, blushing, "Thanks Kyoko, you'll alway be my Uptown Girl!" Makoto gave her a affectionate smile, she returned it and laugh at the comment, "Thank you, Makoto." She kissed his cheek, and their classmate cheered.


End file.
